Suffer
by WeAren'tWeird.We'reAwesome
Summary: It was Gray's birthday the day Deliora came. Therefore it's his fault Silver died, and Silver's sister is gone make sure Gray pays the price.
1. Chapter 1(fixed)

**[Please leave a review, I would really appreciate your insight. This is the first one I've posted, I hope you enjoy it :)]**

"Awww, you have to go on a work trip on my birthday?" the ten year old boy had been looking forward to spending his birthday with his dad, he felt like crying when he told him he couldn't come, he forced back his tears, after all he was becoming a 'man'.

 **SILVERS POV**

He felt terrible for having to leave Gray, and on his birthday too. 'Maybe I could put it off 'till next week...but we need the money for food.' That's when he saw Gray holding back his tears like a real man 'we have enough money to last a week, I can put it off, today is a big day for Gray.' "You know what kiddo, I'm gonna do it next week!" He said with a big smile on his face "so what do you wanna do? Anything you want?"

 **GRAYS POV**

His heart filled with joy as he heard his dad say that he could stay. The biggest smile spread across his tiny face, "Let's go to the park! I wanna try one of those new sweets they're selling at the new bakery!"

 **(Short skip)**

He walked down the cobble street towards the sweet stand he'd been wanting to go to with his father since it had been opened. It seemed like everything was perfect with the world, he could hear the beautiful music of a street performer, he could smell the blooming flowers that were growing around the path way, and could see the stand just ahead of the.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake under him, he looked up and saw his dad's face 'He looks surprised even kinda scared..'.

"Dad, what is it?" He said as he turned around looking for the source of the rumbling. He felt his dad's arms wrap around him, as he turned his head and saw it... the monster that ruined his life, the thing that took his father and mother away fromhi.

Grays eyes grew huge, tears formed in the corners, he was horrified, his whole body started to shake, he could feel his father trembling. All he could hear were screams, crying, and the loud pound of feet of people trying to escape. His father was huddling over him now, he could feel his father's heart racing. In this moment he felt the weakest he ever felt, he couldn't move, not one bit, tears were spilling out of his eyes, then he heard it, the deafening scream from...his father.

Gray looked at his father's face, he saw the tears on his cheeks, the fear in his eyes, and the blood spilling from his mouth. "DAAAAAADDDDYYYYYY!" It seemed like everything went slow motion, his father's bleeding body fell to the ground covering the cobblestone with thick warm blood.

"Daddy, no daddy, daddy get up" he sobbed "Please dad you can't leave me!", his tiny body collapsed next to his father's, everything went black, but he could still feel the tears run down his face, and the screams from all around him..

 **[Present day]**

"What do you think you're doing, fire eater!" Gray yelled "What're ya' talking about, you're the one that hit me, ice freak!" Natsu yelled back at him.

It was a regular day at the guild hall, Juvia fawning over Gray, Natsu starting a brawl, Erza resisting but eventually joining in, Lucy being hit on by Loke, Gajeel poking fun at Levy, Happy eating his fish, everything was just like it was everyday, so they thought..

 **[Ill try to keep updating, it's kinda hard with school though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and remember to please leave a review! Thx for reading!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[This ones rather short, I'll try to make my next one longer, sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy it. :)]**

"hE KIllEd HiM, ITs aLl his FAUlT! I SWeaR tHat bRAt's GOnnA pAy!"  
she screamed, she knew no one else could hear her but she didn't care, she had to kill him, she had to kill Gray Fullbuster..

 **[BACK AT THE GUILD]**

"Hey, Mira. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and I are gonna take this job, alright?"  
the black haired teen said as he walked up to the guild's bar.  
"Sure thing, oh a rescue mission, sounds like a fun one." Mira replied with her usually happy face.

"Yup, well I'll see ya guys later" he said as he walked across the guild, to join up with his team of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. The group of friends left the building on there way to the train station.

 **(Short skip)**

"I hope this doesn't take long, I need to pay rent tomorrow!" Lucy said as she sat down on the red upholstered seats of the train. Next to her, Natsu, across from her Erza and Gray, and Happy sat in her lap.

"Even split this should pay for your rent for 3 months" the red haired girl said looking down at the flyer, it read:  
 **PLEASE HELP, MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A DARK GUILD CALLED 'DARK HOUND'! I'll pay 900,000 gold for her rescue! URGENT!**

Gray commented, saying "Doesn't sound too hard..."

 **(Short skip)**

"It's finally over!" Natsu yelled as the train pulled into the station. The team stood up and found their way out of the train station, Happy now flying by Natsu's side.

"It's not far, we can walk." Erza said, pointing to the forest across town.

On the way across town and through the forest Natsu and Gray were bickering like always, while happy complained about not having any fish. All seemed normal but, not to Erza, she could feel something in the air, she could tell something bad was gonna happen, she just didn't know what..

 **[I hope you liked it! Please leave a review. Again I'll try to make the next one longer. Thx for reading!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sorry, I** **know the story's moving pretty slowly, but it should pick up soon. Please leave a review, and I hope you like it!]**

The group of young wizards made their way down the long, curvy dirt path leading to the 'Dark Hound' dark guild. They didn't know much about the guild, just that they needed to save some girl named Touya, and that the person who sent the request wanted it done as soon as possible.

"Only a little bit left to go...I think." Erza said while glancing down at her 'home made' map of the forest. "Ugh! This is so boring, I can't wait to beat some one up." the salmon-colored haired boy complained, while doing his usual ready-to-fight-someone face.

They turned the last corner, and the large dark guild hall came in to view. "That thing looks scary. Just looking at it gives me the creeps!" Lucy said. "Woo hoo! Let's go!" Natsu said before being held back by Erza. "No, we can't just barge in there, remember this is a rescue mission. We need to go undetected." "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Gray said "I don't care who I'm paired with, just not Natsu."

The team split up into two mini-teams, one with Erza and Gray, and another with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu, Lucy and Happy made their way around back looking for a entrance to their dungeon from the outside. While Erza and Gray snuck inside looking for a way into the dungeons from inside, Erza using her stealth armor, and Gray just tip-toeing.

[Team Erza]

There were windows all around the building, their plan was to go in one of them and find there way down into the basement where they could find the dungeon...hopefully. "So just chose a random window and sneak in?" Gray asked Erza "I guess.." she replied. So team Erza chose a random window and started to make their way up the guild hall stone wall...

[Team Natsu]

"I am a ninja!" Natsu said, standing on one foot, holding his hands together with his fore and middle finger pointing towards the sky, with his scarf wrapped so that it covers his mouth. "Cut it out Natsu, you're gonna get us caught" Lucy said scolding him. "I am a ninja!" Happy said, copying Natsu's stance. "You too, Happy?!" Lucy said, exasperated at the small blue exceed.

They snuck around back like they had planned, "Okay, look around for anything that could be an entrance way." Lucy told Natsu and Happy. There were some old crates stacked against the wall, a couple empty beer barrels, and some spare wood, but nothing seemed very supicious.

"I'm not seeing anything" Natsu said with a hushed voice, still in his 'ninja stance'. "Hopefully Erza and Gray are having more luck than we are" Lucy said.

[Team Erza]

Erza climbed in the window, and Gray followed close behind. They found themselves standing in a hallway, wooden planks covered the floor and stones lined the walls. Towards one end there was a door that led to the upper dining room, and at the opposite end, a set of wooden stairs leading down ward...

[I hole you liked it! Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!]


	4. Chapter 4

**[Thank you guys so much for reading, I never imagined anyone would like it. I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Here it is!]**

Erza and Gray stood in the hallway, they could hear loud talking and laughing from the door, and with just a silent look they both knew which way they were going. The two man team silently snuck down the hallway, pausing every once in a to listen for footsteps.

Once they reached the wooden stairs, they saw that the stairs stopped at a wooden hatch on the floor. Erza tested the first stair with her foot by gently pushing on it. It made a quiet squeaking sound. Erza stepped fully on to it, causing it to squeak even more, she slowly and gently went down one by one. Gray followed close behind her, going just as slowly, and just as squeakily. They stepped off the last step, their feet inches away from the small door on the floor.

Gray looked at Erza, she nodded in return. Gray reached down, grasping the small handle, and lifted it open. They both leaned their heads in to see where the tiny door led. Erza squinted trying to see through the darkness. They saw a short ladder, and a cobblestone floor waiting at the bottom.

Gray sat down, with his feet hanging into the small hole in the floor, he felt around with his feet and found the first step on the ladder. He slowly shifted his weight onto the metal ladder step and started his way down. His feet hit the floor, he looked around but couldn't make much out. He heard breathing from both his sides, he could hear shifting on the stone floor, and uncomfortable grunting and moaning. Erza landed right beside him.

"You think this is the dungeon?" Gray asked Erza, trying to look at her but could barely even see her. "Definitely.. it smells like rotting flesh in here" she replied while inhaling through her nose. "Do you have any thing for light?" Gray asked Erza, squinting. Erza reached into the brown bag she had attached to her belt, and pulled out a lantern containing a light lacrima. "This should work" Erza said. She extended her right arm holding the lantern, illuminating the cold, dark room. Erza turned, lighting up the room as she went, looking around the room.

The room was long, and on both sides all the way down there were cells, with sickly looking people in them. Some of the people were leaning against the bars pleading with their eyes for there throats were to dry so speak, while others were in the corners, either cause they couldn't move, or had given up completely.

"Why are there so many of them?" Erza said looking disgusted, not at the people but at the idea that some one could do this to somebody. "I don't know, I thought it was just the one girl. We haven't gotten any other rescue requests." Gray said with the same look on his face as Erza had.

"Why would someone need this many people, and they're all so weak, it's not like they could do physical labor." The red head asked, confused . "I've no clue." Gray said while taking a few steps forward. Erza followed.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave them here.." Gray asked while looking at the weak people. "I guess well just have to rescue them all!" Erza answered, with her doesn't-matter-how-hard-it-is voice.

"Huh! How the hell are we gonna do that?!" Gray asked. "If we defeat Dark Hound then there won't be a problem, and the council won't get angry because it's a dark guild." Erza said, determined to save everybody.

'Thats him! I can't believe he just walked in here! What are the chances that he would come here!? Today's my lucky day.."

[So yea that's it for now! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! Thx for reading!]


End file.
